He Said, She Said, They Said
by movielover03
Summary: 'She was torn. He was gone. They were in love' An AU of the time after Meridian. Big Spoiler! Read and Review!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 and I didn't get any money off of this. Don't sue me I'm broke.  
  
An AU of the time after Meridian.  
  
Warning spoilers for Meridian BIG SPOILER!  
  
She stood in her bathroom with a test in her hand. Her hand shook and quaked as she saw the results. Positive, she was pregnant. It was his no doubt. Just yesterday she woke up to his hot breath on her hair and his strong arms draping across her. But that was before the trip. The mission that changed everything that mattered to her, forever. He had come back radioactive and dying when he came. Up from that moment to when he took his last breath and she said, Colonel, he was in her heart. Little did she know that a little of him was in her womb. She lay on her bed with her hands over her tummy where she could, now that she thought about it, feel a light bump.  
  
She started crying lightly. This was what she had left of him. This little unborn child in her womb and a memory of a man she would never see again. She would never feel again or touch again. The man who had given her this child and an unconditional, secret love that turned her heart a flame. Maybe she didn't even have the child. It could be wrong. Part of her wished it were, while most her wished it wasn't. She was torn.  
  
He stood watching her as she took the test and stood there as it showed the results. She was having his baby. In her was a little him or her that had been created by love and hope. They loved each other with everything they had. They shared a relationship of secrets and it didn't seem real. When he lost his wife it seemed love would never find a way back into his heart but she had broken him. She had loved him and fixed him when hope was lost. But, she had failed in her mind. She had let him go. She had let Jacob turn the healer off. Of course she wasn't to the person to put the guilt on. She had tried and tried and he didn't get better. He loved her for trying.  
  
He started crying lightly. For she stood so strong at times and now showed she was beaten. Her memory of him strong and the last thing left for her. The child was a memory too. The memory of him, she would look into the eyes of the blued eyed boy and see him everyday. He could see it now. This is what the future held for now. The passion that had created the child was there and strong and would always be. She was torn. He was gone.  
  
They stood together on the dream for one more time was left for them. They embraced and kissed and quickly moved to the bed. Their clothes were soon forgotten on the floor. They made love that night. They made steamy, passionate love having never once had sex with each other but always making love. The room became misty in the lover's embraced deeper into each other's arms for the last time. They lay satisfied but wanted to make the most of this last night. The tumbled in the night and never looked at tomorrow. This night the child was not conceived but may nights before it, many times before this. In the same kind of passion and love that was this beautiful night, a night forever impressed in the minds of the lovers.  
  
They started crying in joy of their passion and of the deep thoughts that in a few hours they would have to face the world. They themselves didn't know it but their thought knew somehow that this was the last night they would lay in bed. That this was the last night that was their last. This was the beautiful, last passionate night that they would do this. That would be the last passionate morning she would wake up to his hot breath and him to her short, bushy hair. This was the night for dreams. Even if he would be gone in hours, they would remember this night. She was torn. He was gone. They were in love. 


	2. Part 2

She stood in the shadows holding her expanded tummy and the child inside. Breathing was her last hope was she walked to the infirmary never screaming but feeling him behind her. She waited and he had returned and he would always be there she knew it. She finally screamed the pain too unbearable for words. He whispered in her ears the words of love and joy. She smiled as the bed caught in view. He picked her up and put her on the bed his hand on her tummy holding on to the one that was his. Forever, they would never be apart again they would see to it.  
  
She cried as she went and dived into the pain of life. The pain that would bring the child of hopes and dreams into this world of pain and suffering. She didn't push for time had yet to come for such an action but she breathed and breathed for the time would come soon to feel the new life. She waited.  
  
He stood at her side never wanting to leave her as long has he lived, again. The child coming so slowly and yet to soon for them. He had just come back from the times of a higher plain and never thought of this because he had only thought of her. The words form in his mind. The many ways to tell her of his love and joy and pain and mixed feeling of these. Now, he would soon see the head of the boy that would become his son. He now saw the teeth of his beloved pushed together in agony of no medication to stop her pain, as the child saw light.  
  
He cried as the head of his son was born into this world. The memories he would get on his path soon in the mind of the people who had created him. Shoulders coming with light shining and no one else in sight. The father who had done this on three occasions other than this one but never in the birth of the child that was his smiled at the baby that was coming out. Soon, the reward of the screams and labor of the mother would come and bring fruit to their lives. She waited. He hoped.  
  
They stood in his office hours later. Caressing and kissing like lovers should always. They sat counting their blessings of the child at hand. The sweet little boy that seemed like a dream. Maybe he was. Maybe he would disappear before their eyes like he was never there before. Maybe they would cry in each other's arms for the dream that should have been real. Time would only tell. For now they sat looking that the young boy with a promising future in the stars. Thinking of the people that were not there. The family gone from sight for the moment.  
  
They cried as the times coming and going filled their minds of agony and pain. Friend maybe forever gone and never to come back. The little mind they held in their arms always to be part of their lives. The parents of the last person of a pure person. The last to come back from the higher place that would always come. They wake still the present. Still more time until the place they dream. Still 6 months before the joyful time. The time he would be back, the time of the child's coming. That time would be shared by friends and not spent alone in a room with no one else. She waited. He hoped. They were in a dream. 


	3. Part 3

His hands slide under my shirt, the shirt I know I won't be wearing for long now. They caress my tummy with such grace and happiness at the life that is inside it. He's back! I can't believe it. The joy that carries thought my body is immeasurable. SG1 found him on some planet that I don't care about. Under conditions I couldn't give a damn about. He slowly makes his way up to my breasts and unhooks my bra from the back. Soon, the shirt is gone and so is the bra and I start now to undo his shirt.  
  
Her hands go under my shirt as she unbuttons it. She swipes it off slowly feeling my muscles under her fingertips. I get on top of her and kiss her lips so slowly and tenderly that the moan from her month is satiable to me. I kiss her neck and upper chest trailing everything until I reach her enlarged tummy. I kiss it thinking about the life that in a few, short 4 months threats to be in my arms. She garbs my head and brings it up to her full nice lips and I can't hold from going to them. We feel like we could stay like this forever and don't part until we need oxygen completely.  
  
They wake up in each other's arms. Nice and warm in each other touch. His head-resting behind her and he breathes on her hair. His arm in draped around her a tight embrace and his hand on her lower abdomen. She opens he eyes and doesn't move for fear that it may all go away. It won't but she can fear. The dream of the child went away but it will come back. He didn't want this to go away, ever. 


End file.
